


My Turn

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Requested; Will you write a smut like its after tcas? And Louis is like ”good job twerking on national television. Now its your turn to twerk for me.” and its super smutty and stuff (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

It was the night of the TCA’S and the boys had collected all of their awards, Harry stayed with Ed and Zayn stayed with Perrie whilst the other boys went home.

Louis would he lying if he said his boyfriend Harry didn’t look super sexy tonight. He had the first few buttons of his top undone and revealing his tanned torso. To be honest, Harry always looked sexy.

Louis,Liam and Niall were sat in Niall’s hotel room watching the TCA’s on TV. That’s when Louis saw Harry twerking on TV, it was the most sexiest thing Harry had done in a long while. Louis was getting easily turned on seeing Harry twerk with his small bum.

”Yeahh Guysss, I’m not feeling good I’m gonna go back to my room” Louis said. Niall and Liam said good night and Louis walked to his and Harry’s room. Louis got undressed and laid on his belly on his bed, his huge bum up the air, practically waiting for Harry to come in so he could tease him.

Not long after Harry came in the room and was shocked by Louis laying on the bed, Harry would be lying if he said he didn’t want to go and fuck Louis’ ass right now.

”So.. You think twerking on National Television and making me turned on is funny?” Louis said sitting up to look at Harry.

”Oh um..Sorry?” Harry said.

”My turn” Louis smirked.

”Huh?” Harry asked confused.

”Twerk for me”

”..What?..Are you serious Lou?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and smirked at harry.

”I’m waiting.”

Harry sighed before he starting wiggling his bum, sort-of twerking. ”Take your trousers off” Louis said. Harry pushed down his trousers and stepped out of them. He started twerking again with his back to Louis and Louis got up and walked behind Harry. Louis pushed Harry against the wall so Louis’ erection was poking into Harry’s bum.

”You see what you did?” Louis whispered into Harry’s ear making him shiver. Louis started rubbing his clothed erection against Harry’s bum in his boxers.

”I want you to fuck me” Louis said. Harry nodded swallowing thickly.

Louis walked to the bed and grabbed the Lube from where they left it the previous night. Harry took Louis’ boxers off before grabbing the bottle of Lube. He clicked the lid open before squeezing some onto his three fingers.

Harry circled Louis’s hole before pushing his index finger in instantly moving it in and out. Louis’ was used to being fucked by Harry’s cock, it was basically a regular thing, they had sex almost every night.

Harry added another two fingers along side his index finger and moved them in and out. Louis moaned super loud when Harry curled his fingers. Harry pulled his three fingers out of Louis’ hole and wiped his fingers on the hotel’s bed sheets.

Harry and Louis had been going out for over a year now and had been fucking for at least eight months. A couple months ago they stopped using condoms. Louis liked to feel his loved inside of him..

Harry squeezed some Lube onto his and hand and rubbed it onto his cock. He grabbed Louis’ hips before entering his head into Louis’ not-so-tight hole. Louis squeezed his eyes shut. Harry pushed the rest of himself in and almost immediately pulled half-way out.

Harry slammed back in and Louis moaned.

”Oh…Do…That…Right there again” Louis panted.

Harry pulled back out and slammed back in. ”Oh..Fuck Lou. So fucking tight.”

Harry kept up a fast pace,digging his nails into Louis’ hips. ”Oh Haz” Louis moaned.

Louis grabbed his dick and pumped it in time with Harry’s thrusts. Louis spurted onto the bed covers and Harry’s thrusts started to become sloppy. After a couple more sloppy thrusts Harry came into Louis’ ass.

Harry pulled out and sat up breathless. ”Wow that was amazing” Harry said.

”I know, I’m topping tomorrow though” Louis said..


End file.
